The Photographer and The Model
by AddyD90
Summary: Edward always thought he would follow his father's footsteps and become an doctor but one day in his senior year of high school it change when they someone gets photos of school events. Follow his life as photographer when he hits big and meets the love of his life; Model Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

It anyone asks me, what I want me to be when I grow up? Well, the first time was when I was 6 and in pre-school. I told my teacher that I want to a doctor and just like my father; Dr Carlisle Cullen, who was the head of E.R department at Everett General Hospital. The town of Washington State where we live. My father quickly moved up the ranks of the hospital. He is now the board of directors as Chief of Surgery. From the time I was 4 until 13, I wear every year for Halloween doctor scrubs and a lap coat that my dad got me.

When I was at Madison Elementary, it was so easy for 6 years. Learnt alot about the world, I learnt English, Maths, Science. I loved it all. I knew I was going to be a doctor in the E.R just like my dad.

Maybe it's time I take you back to early years. My parents are Carlisle and Esme. I meant I feel bad for them so bad what were their parents; my grandparents thinking when they thinking when they name their children but it didn't mean that Carlisle and Esme had to me are like that with me and my siblings. I'm the youngest of three. My older brother, Emmett Christopher was not a bad name and then my sister, Mary- Alice, what ere are in 1950's but we all name her Ally for short. I think I would have started by telling you my name. So here it goes. My real full name is Edward William Anthony Mason Cullen. I mean that were my parents thinking. For the most of the time, I tell people that I got no middle name. I mean I got three middle names. I guess, mum and dad just couldn't decide which middle name they wanted for me, so I got three names. Edward came after my great grandfather on my father's side. William came from my great grandfather on my mother's side. Anthony; just because they decided, they both had a great love the name. And then, Mason because it was old friend of my dad's that passed away when they were younger.

Emmett is 15 years older than me and got a family of his own. My parents had him when they were just 20years old in they were both in college at the time. He went to University of Washington and studied Physical Education because he wanted to be a high school gym teacher. At uni, he met and fell in love Rosalie Hale, a business major. They got married, two years later. Rose and Em have a son Joshua James; JJ for short. Because JJ came at 28 weeks and nearly died, well mother and son nearly died after a drunk had hit their Toyota Land Cruiser. After the drama of his birth, they decided that one perfect little boy so they were happy to ever have another kid. Plus, Rose and Em were told it would be hard for them to ever have kids again and if they did, the chances of miscarriages are very high.

Mary-Alice or as we call her Alice and Ally, just loves her fashion and even when to university and got a degree in Fashion Designing and got her clothes line called ACW. She met her soul mate, Jasper Whitlock, when she was 24 years old and started junior clothes called Mary-Alice. Which she still works on today but started a line by herself, after marrying Jasper and having their twin's girls; Emma and Becca.

When I was 13 and at Heatherwood Middle School, I was asked again, what did I want to me be when I grow up? Where did I was did I want to live, did I want a wife and children. I was asked what about my career? Well, I asked myself. Yes I did still want to a doctor but I didn't want to work in a hospital like my father anymore. I want time to have with my family. I want it all. House; wife; 2.5 kids; cars; all by the time I was thirty.

But that all change when I was 16 and my classmate passed away after being killed by a car hitting his bike when he was on his way to school one spring morning. You see he was the guy that camera and all types of camera and how that worked and hate the damn things and get my pictures taken. Eric love it so much that he walked around school with a camera and took picture of all the school events and of everything that happened to high schoolers.

A few weeks, after his death, we have a school event on and the principal asked me to take the photos for the school yearbook. I thought why not I need a hobby. But I never thought that I fell in love with it. Or that one day, I had my own company ECullen Photos. I met the love of my life. Get everything I want out of life without me a doctor but I still got a wife; kids and cars but it was by the time I was 30, I was 40. I never imagined this was going to be my life. So please follow me, as I tell you, my story.

This is my story of up and down and up but I always came out on top. I never thought that my parents and our families would have support to business and get a degree in photography.

To this day, I never thought the day that Eric, my classmate, would have died at the age of 16. I would have never had this career that I do now. I am glad I never became a doctor and follow my father's step just like he did to his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Bella's Background Story**

**Author Note: I decide to Ipswich as Bella's hometown as Ipswich, Queensland is where I spend alot of my life and getting my education.**

I always thought I was different. No one ever wanted to be my friend; well I guess that is hard when your father; Charles or everyone calls him Charlie or Chief. That is right; my father is the chief of police in our town of Ipswich, Massachusetts. Ipswich is a coastal town in Massachusetts and it's Essex County so you got it my father; Charlie is Chief of Essex County and it big promotion for him when him when I was just 18 months old, when dad, mum and I moved from Forks, Washington. That is where they met in the fell in love with each other but let me get back to my mother later on.

I am only child. I want my parents to have more kids and I know for fact that dad wanted for children as he was also only child as his mother; my grandmother died giving birth to my father. My mum on the other was one of 7 and always said that she would only have one child, me. She hated grow up in Forks and being number 6 out of 7. She was the youngest girl. She has five sisters and one brother. Renee, that is her name by the way and had to get all the clothes off her older sisters. She always hated her life and her small hometown of Forks, Washington so when Charlie got the promotion of being Forks; Chief of Police and to Essex County; Chief of Police. The family of three jump the chance to get out of the small town.

I have a normal up bring as I could with dad being a police officer and the guy in charge of the local officers. I guess I did have two friends growing up and that is Mike Newton and Jacob Black. But I don't know if you can count Mike, Jake as great friends, their fathers' worked my dad.

We always hang out at Crane Beach, mum and dad always told me it was a better beach to hang out at in Forks, you would La Push Beach and it was always overcast and more and not all the rain raining so you can't in enjoy beach. Crane Beach was awesome place to hang out and people would sunbath, surf, swim and play on the beach. Just was all about way of everyone having fun on the beach with families and friends.

But that change one day when was 15 years old, I met James and Victoria Hunter. Victoria was a model turn actress and James was actor if you could his work any good. They talked me into met up with a friend of their Laurent, model manager that made them famous. Victoria was a model for Mary-Alice clothes line which was out Washington State. This clothes line for teenage American girls of all sizes.

Most of my clothes were the Mary-Alice line. I just loved her jeans and t-shirts. Plus my favourite are swim suit range.

So I start to model for a local things. Car Yards ads, beach ads, local television ads and then I got into acting by accident when Victoria was too pregnant to 19 year old on for local t.v show, a crime show.

I said early that I would get back to my mother. Well, let's see, our life was very happy together Ipswich and I thought that we loved each other very much until I was 13 years old on my birthday of days. I came home from school early, to find my mum in bed with Josh Dwyer; father; Phil. Josh was one of my class mates. I ran from our house to the police where dad was on duty. I told him what I saw and he told me not to worry and it would fix everything. I thought that they would have gone to got help and work everything out. But two days, Phil and my mother; Renee moved out their homes in together on the other of Ipswich. Soon, after a few months later, they moved to California to which I don't talk to mother anymore. She broke my dad's heart and didn't even care.

When I was 16, Dad met, single mum of 3, Sue Clearwater. Her husband died of heart attack when Benjamin their youngest was only 2 months old. Two and half years after they met, they got married.

If it that one spring day, near the beginning of summer the year, I turn 15, if I did listen to my father and then I would have not met Victoria and James and they who in turn introduce me Laurent and then I would have become a model and then gone to LA on the trip and maybe I would have never met my prince charming; Edward William Anthony Mason Cullen. The love of my life.

**So the story begins in the next chapter. Have a look at one of the scenes.**

**A look at Chapter 3 – **

_Edward storms in his sisters and brother-in-law house one Sunday afternoon. He found his sister, her husband and their one year old twin's girls playing in the lounge room of their house, he runs in the room and starts at his sister._

"_Mary Alice Cullen- Whitlock, I thought I told you and your mother to stay out of my love life?" he yelled._

"_Well maybe if you got out behind your camera and met someone and didn't have one-night-stands with your models, then maybe, just maybe, mum and I would leave you alone," She replied calmly to try to keep the peace in the room to not scare her girls._

**Author Note: Please review and let me know what you think and if I could continue this story or if you got any ideas I would love to hear them. Let a review a PM and contact me on FaceBook. You can add me as a Friend. Just let me know you are so I will accept you. My screen name for FaceBook is the same for here. AddyD90. Cheers.**


End file.
